marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gabriel Summers (Earth-616)
To me he's just a more powerful version ah Havok, who can fly. (UTC) User:MutantKingMagneto A Bright Future for Marvel ? I think given the next few years Vulcan will be the next big threat in Marvel as beast & professor x put can match power wise Galactus which is a bold yet cool feat ... @ mutantKingmagneto nah Vulcan is far beyound Havok power wise & in sheer ruthlessness alone but hopefully havok schools him bad lol . Note how do u sign your posts im not used to this sites coding ? User:HellionVulcan Helli-can 07:53, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :I am not sure about him...I am tiring a little over the Summers lineage, but I would much take him or Havok over Cyclops at this point. ;) :PS - you can sign by using --~~~~, the four tildes puts in your name and timestamps it as well. You can also click on the edit bar button for signature (it looks like a signature, next to the crossed out "w"). You can see it when you edit a page above where you edit. This also allows you to use other functions. I suggest playing around in a sandbox page that you can create on your own user-page. Let me know if you have other trouble. --M1shawhan 23:50, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Just read war of kings #6 awwwwwwwww ended really cool but sadly not for vulcan & black bolt (is there any spoiler type tag as i didn't want to ruin it for others). Praetor HellionVulcan 14:13, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Marvel is screwing everything up! I mean, think about it! M-Day, the atrocity of a conclusion at the end of the Civil War...Wow! YOU KILLED TONS OF IMPORTANT PEOPLE! -- :I assume this is in reference to Vulcan's presumed death at the end of War of Kings? And, keep in mind, several heroes have returned and several mutants repowered. :--GrnMarvl14 01:13, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Sadly, I agree. There were a LOT of people that I grew up with... you all know what I mean... that are suddenly gone after ALL these events in the last couple years. However, just like GrnMarvl14 said, the nice thing is that Marvel knows how to bring characters back (sometimes in odd ways, but back nonetheless). So, I am not too worried. --M1shawhan 01:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) mutant levels it says in the text he's an omega-level and that several people have confirmed this. can someone give a reference for that, please?--edkaufman 10:25, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Vulcan Survived? What issue showed that Vulcan survived? I've been reading every single space and most of the X-books, and I don't remember that happening. I also don't remember it happening in any of the issues we have listed for his appearances. Of which I've read...all. --GrnMarvl14 02:34, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :We might have been had. If so, I suggest we block the contributor for life.--Max 02:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Alive or Nah? Shouldn't Vulcan be stated to be alive, not dead? He was stated to be allied with Krakoa, a nation that was established recently, so he must be alive.